I Want to Fly (transcript)
The transcript for the Season 1 (HD) episode I Want to Fly. Characters * Pororo * Crong * Loopy * Eddy * Poby Scenarios * Pororo and Crong's House * A hill * Eddy's House * Poby's House * The cliff near the ocean * The ocean, underwater Transcript Fade from black (Opening shot. We look down and arrive at Pororo and Crong's house, as inquisitive flute music score plays.) Narrator: It's a sunny morning. Pororo is reading a book. (Pororo and Crong read a book about birds.) Narrator: Ah! I think it's about birds. (Close-up of the book the two were reading just now.) Pororo: off the book "A bird has a beak, two wings, and legs." (He puts down the book and thought of this himself) Oh, a beak... two wings... two legs?! (Pororo picks up the book again and reads.) Pororo: off the book "A bird can fly by beating its wings." (Pororo imagines he could fly high in the sky. But really, penguins cannot fly. He then laughs playfully. He decides to give it a try.) Scene wipe to the rooftop of Pororo and Crong's house Pororo: Whoa... (He picks himself up and climbs up onto the roof. He lost balance, but managed to keep it and takes a few steps forward.) Narrator: Oh, my... Pororo wants to fly like a bird. (Pororo is about to give his first attempt at trying to fly.) Crong: below Crong! NO!!! Pororo: above Don't worry. (He goes to the right side of the rooftop.) Crong: Crong, Crong! beg of you, please! Don't do that!! (Pororo takes a long jump, and tries to fly, but then, he is about to fall.) Pororo: Oh?! THUD (Pororo has fell down into the cold snow.) Crong: over to Pororo, who just fell down Crong. Crong, Crong? my. Are you all right? (Pororo did not make it well on the first try. He has to try again.) Scene wipe to a hill Narrator: This time, Pororo climbed up the hill. (Pororo has snowshoes in his arm. Will he try to fly like that?) Pororo: himself Now we've got it! Crong: Crong... worried about this. Pororo: Crong I said don't worry, Crong! strength OK! Here I go! (Pororo tries his luck, by running for a jump-and-fly test once again.) Pororo: Uh... what?! I'm flying! Yay!!! (One of the snowshoes breaks, and Pororo falls down once again.) Pororo: Ugh! CRASH Crong: worried Crong, Crong? wrong? (Pororo is rolled into a snowball. He is about to go into Loopy and Eddy, who just finished their skiing practice.) Eddy: This is fun! Let's go again! Loopy: OK! He he! (Just as they were about to ski downhill again, they hear a loud rumbling noise from the snowball.) Loopy: AAAAAAAHHH!!! Eddy: What is THAT?! screaming Loopy and Eddy: AAAAAHHH!!! Pororo: view Ouch! (Pororo has knocked into a tree and the snowball cracked open. Loopy and Eddy were shocked.) Loopy and Eddy: Pororo! Are you OK? Scene wipe to Eddy's house (Pororo is on a rocket ship. Loopy, Eddy and Crong were watching him whilst worried.) Loopy: worried Eddy... do you think he can really fly with that? Crong: Crong? Really? Eddy: Of course! I made it myself, with my own hands. Pororo Are you ready? Pororo: Eddy Sure! (Pororo is determined for another try to fly... on a rocket ship.) Pororo: Shall I take off now? (Eddy lights the fire into the booster of the handmade rocket ship.) Loopy: My goodness! Crong: Crong, Crong, Crong! is not good! ROARING (The rocket is about to blast off.) Pororo: Good! Here I come!! (Loopy, Eddy and Crong cough. Pororo is flying high into the sky in the rocket.) Pororo: in the sky YAHOOOOO!!! (Loopy, Eddy and Crong scream in despair.) Pororo: Wow!!! Yahoo! (The rocket starts to lose power.) Pororo: the power-losing rocket Come on! (He falls back down again while screaming.) Scene cut to Poby's house; Poby is about to go fishing (Poby walks out while he hums a tune.) Poby: ♪ La la la la la... doo doo doo... ♪ (Poby then hears a scream from Pororo.) CRASH Poby: Huh? Pororo: Oh... Hi, Poby. (He rolls back down, and is covered with black smoke. It did not turn out as expected.) Scene dissolve to inside Poby's house (Everyone was worried about Pororo. Pororo still thinks he wants to fly.) Poby: So, you really want to fly, right? Pororo: sadly Yes... Poby: Hmm... has thought of an idea. Ah! It won't be in the sky, but there's a way for him to fly. Scene wipe to the cliff near the ocean Poby: OK, if you try over there, maybe you can really fly. Pororo: giddly Really? Poby: Pororo Start from here, run fast and jump! Hurry! Pororo: happily OK! (Pororo is about to bring all the good luck he can get. He gets into his starting position, then runs to the cliffs near the ocean, and takes a long jump and thinks he can really fly. But then, he falls into the sea.) (Loopy, Eddy and Crong shout in shock, but Poby reassures them.) Poby: Pororo's just fine. (Pororo has fallen into the sea. He feels that swimming is like flying, as lively music score plays in background.) Pororo: happily Yahoo! Whoo, whoo!! Whoo! Ha ha ha ha! a fish Hello! (As more lively music plays in the background, Pororo swims happily and feels like he is the luckiest boy in the world to have courage from all his friends.) Scene dissolves to a montage of pictures showing Pororo swimming happily under the sea with fish Narrator: Today, Pororo was flying in the sea, just like flying in the sky! Fade to black Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 (HD)